New dragons slayers?
by WhiteKnight57
Summary: What would happen if Lucy got heartbroken and left the guild with a couple of friends?
1. The Heart Breaks!

It started of as a normal morning for Lucy. Get changed brush teeth and everything else but that all changed when she got to the guild.

Everyone was cheering for something that happened and she came at the worst moment cause she saw what they were cheering for... It was Natsu kissing Lissana.

...Lucy POV...

When I saw Natsu kissing Lissana my heart broke in half, it was a long and passionate kiss and it wasn't just a normal kiss it took about a minute or two until it finished and when it did I ran out of the guild, when I thought no one was watching I ran to a dark alley and started to sob.

"Why, why, that person there is supposed to be me not Lissana, I'm supposed to be kissing him not her no no no!"Lucy sobbed. I stopped sobbing when I heard levy screaming out my name. "Lucy...Lucy where are you"

When levy finally found me I was already running away to my apartment, when I got there I heard a loud thud in my bedroom. Who's that. Lucy said. While I was looking around in my room I noticed someone, he had blonde hair a vest a piercing on his ear.

When I noticed who it was he ran to me and knocked me out. Just when I was losing consciousness I said. S s sting.

Oooh what a cliff hanger I mentioned this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh if it isn't good, oh and sorry it was short I'll try to make it longer. PS the couple will be STICY STING X LUCY. Bye. Love WhiteKnight57 IMMA BOY JUST TO SAY.


	2. The Golden dragon

Lucy POV

I woke up in my bed feeling tired and hurt, it wasn't just my heart that hurt but also my head.

"Ugh what happened and why does my head hurt and why do I feel something on my face... Aaaaaaaah."

"Ugh quiet lady I'm trying to sleep" sting said.

What are you doing here this is my house.

Cause I was on a mission and 5 more minutes. Mmmmm

Sting Thoughts

I was sleeping nicely until this crazy woman woke me up from my sleep.

No one POV

When Sting and Lucy were fighting they didn't notice that Lucy's best friend and Stings partner were watching.

Are you seeing what I'm seeing. Levy said

Yes it's very troubling. Rogue commented

Wa what are you guys doing here. Sting said

Um how long have you two been here. Lucy said

Since you were awake! Rogue and Levy

Quit troubling seeing you hug her when you were sleeping and almost harassing her or raping... Ugh I'm not thinking about that again. Rogue

Ya Luce I can understand you need another because of ummm... Natsu. Levy

Whaaaat nonono this guy knocked me out when I was going to sob in my room... Waaaaaaaa sniff sniff waaaaaaa. Lucy (sobbing)

Wait I was just here to get the Heartfillia's ring... I came at the worst moment. Sting

\- after Sting told his story and after Lucy told her story-

Soooo why don't you just leave the guild if your heart broken. Sting

Actually that might not be a bad idea. Lucy

Wait what your leaving the guild... Take me with you, at least. Levy ( shouting)

Ooooook this might not be a good idea plus which guild are you going to. Rogue

Hmmmm maybe yours. Lucy ( smirking)

Actually maybe. But before that you two need to get stronger, let's take me there Rogue!. Sting

No. Rogue

Please. Sting

No. Rogue

Pleeeeeease. Sting

Maaaaybe. Rogue

Please please... I'll reveal your secret. Sting ( smirking)

No no anything but that. Rogue ( staring at levy)

-end chap 2-

I wonder what rogue has to do with levy... Eh I'll think later what I want is to see what there talking about.

Love WhiteKnight57. I kept my promise I made it longer but be ready there might be really long chaps so please don't get bored.


	3. The Fallen Fairies!

Ok so it took 3 chaps to get to when she leaves. PS there will be more couples.

Lucy POV

When they said they would let me and levy in there guild after we got stronger we went to the guild and talked to master.

Um master we would like to leave the guild. Levy

Levy I will do this. Master I would like to leave the guild for a while or forever. Lucy

When I finished my statement and how levy will come with me the door suddenly opened... There it was the blue haired slayer

No no no please no. Wendy

Wendy, what are you doing here. Lucy

After the explaining and everything ( can't be bothered to write the conversation )

WHAT YOU WANT TO WHAT... YOU CANT LEAVE AS WELL WENDY. Master

YES I WILL AND YOU CANT STOP ME... someone needs take care of her when she gets hurt. Wendy

Fine I will allow you to go but be careful... Give me your hand... Power of the fairies give the power to erase them, but do not forget and always in need they will get our help. Erase there mark oh fairies...

A big light came in and our marks disappeared

O thank yo master we will leave immediately.

NO ONES POV

When we tried to not get any attention ( which worked) we left the guild and went to the station where sting and rogue told us to go.

Hmmmm he said go to Acaliptia to get stronger.

after hours waiting on the train we finally got to Acaliptia.

What took you so long blonde. Sting

Whaaaaaat this is the guys your going to be training with. Wendy (shouting)

After explanation

Soooo now where are we going to go. Lucy

Yeah where. Wendy and levy

To the Heartfillia's castle. ( mansion ) Sting

When sting mentioned Lucy's family name everyone froze

Um sting you shouldn't say um the Heartfillia name because... Levy

What! Sting

Sting I think you should know that I am part of the Heartfillia family. I'm the only one left or I'm the only one left that I know of. Lucy

Oh um sorry. Sting

We will be arriving at Acaliptia station.

Oh oh... Urg I'm goin to ugh aaaah. Sting

Oh I forgot dragons have travel sickness. Lucy

Sting fell on Lucy's lap

Aaa what are you doing. Lucy

What rogue got to do it to levy. Sting ( looking at rogue and levy )

Waaaaaat he just got on me and wouldn't get of. Plus he looks comfortable. Levy

What's wrong with me and levy. Rogue ( green with tint of blush)

We have arrived at Acaliptia

-end chap 3-

Yayayayayayay you might realize that rogue secret involves levy.

Chap 4 a secret of the dragon. Love WhiteKnight57


End file.
